


waver

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MTMTE #47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 2





	waver

No backing out now. The needles are so light you can’t actually feel them, but they burn all along where the mechanistic runs from your hand down your fingers. The hall lights are dimmed for the night cycle; you can’t help but jolting at every shadowed doorway. You’re a little scared, to be honest. You have to do this, though. You can’t not do this. Ahead you can just make out 113 through the graffiti smeared across his door. Almost there. 10 steps, give or take. Metal chimes where your hands shake so badly the needles grate together. No hesitation.


End file.
